Regret
by ice0apparition
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyou together, and runs, only to meet her death. Will Inuyasha tell her the truth about his feelings, before it's to late? GRAB A BOX OF TISSUES. VERY SAD AND ANGSTY.A songfic to Evanescence's "Taking Over".


WARNING* this fanfic is very sad. I repeat, VERY SAD. You might wanna go get a job at the Kleenex factory so you can get free tissues, cause you wont be able to afford enough tissues to last this fanfiction.  
  
*I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, nor do I own Evanescence or Kleenex. I never will.  
Regret  
  
~Kagome sighed to herself as she sat down on Kaede's doorstep. Her eyes found their way to the sunset, and gazed at it with concentration. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were inside, and Inuyasha had wandered off. She fiddled with her fingers while dwelling on the thought of him. Her relationship with Inuyasha couldn't be better; they hadn't fought in over 2 weeks. She and him were getting along great.  
  
~Kagome had decided to tell Inuyasha her true feelings for him. She took a deep breath and stood up, walking in the direction Inuyasha had gone. I have to tell him.now or never. ~  
  
~She walked into a field, not far from Kaede's hut. She observed the open grassy plain, looking for any sign of the Hanyou. As her eyes scanned the last bit of field, Kagome's trembling arms dropped to her sides, her mouth agape. "Inuyasha?", she quietly mumbled.  
  
~ There, standing in plain view, were Inuyasha and Kikyou in a tight embrace. She could hear them mumbling to each other. They had obviously hadn't spotted her yet. She clutched her stomach and squinted. How could he do this to me? She thought that Inuyasha was finally over Kikyou. Obviously not. She let out a soft whimper, but Inuyasha's sensitive dog ears heard her. He spun around, letting Kikyou out of his grasp.~  
  
~"Kagome?!?!?!" Kagome felt tears sting her eyes and fall off of her cheeks. He had completely forgotten about her. She let out a cry and shook her head. She was so angry at him.at Kikyou. Kikyou always ruined everything. She turned on her heels, and ran as fast as she could into the forest. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to get away. ~  
  
You don't remember me, but I remember you.  
  
~"Kagome?!?!? WAIT!" Inuyasha called after her, had she seen Kikyou and him? He heard Kikyou cackle behind him, and she disappeared. He felt the guilt tugging at his stomach. He had to go after Kagome. I didn't want her to see that!~  
  
~Kagome clutched her head while running. He would never love her like he loved Kikyou. She was crying uncontrollably.~  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.  
  
~ She ran into a clearing and stopped. Her face was twisted in misery. She finally snapped, having to get all her feelings out, she yelled, "I HATE YOU, INUYASHA!". She screamed with all the rage inside of her. She continued to sob into her palms.  
  
But who can decide what I dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
~"I have to find her", he said to himself. "I have to explain". He stopped and sniffed for Kagome's scent. He found it and followed it into the woods, stopping every few seconds to check her scent. The thick smell of salt lingered in her trail. GODS! Make her stop crying! This made him run even faster; faster than he had ever run before.  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me.  
  
~Kagome looked up and examined the clearing she was in through her blurred eyes. She saw a figure dressed in red, about 18 feet away. "huh?", Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes, identifying the figure as Kikyou. "Kikyou! Wha?". Kikyou silenced Kagome, "YOU are in the way!", and with that, Kikyou drew her bow and arrow back, let go, and disappeared. The arrow soared through the air, piercing her chest. Kagome whimpered as she fell to her knees. She was breathing and bleeding heavily. The thought of Inuyasha filled her mind, even in her time of pain.  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
And all we had?  
  
~Inuyasha stopped in mid-trot and sniffed. His ears twitched, "Kagome's blood?". He raced to a clearing to find Kagome kneeling in a puddle of blood, with an arrow sticking out her back. He watched as she coughed and sat down. He raced to her side and held her in his arms.~  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
~"What happened?", he pulled her back, examining her closely. "We have to get to Kaede's now!", he started to lift Kagome onto his back. "no!", Kagome screamed. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her, sitting down again. "Kagome, you can't die! I need you to get to Kaede's!". But Kagome as well as Inuyasha knew she would die, right there. The life was already draining from her. "YOU! And Kikyou." Her face winced in pain, her voice trailing off. Inuyasha tried to calm her down, wiping the tears from her face. I have to tell him now, I'll never get another chance~  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
~Kagome sat in his lap looking at him. "I.", she coughed and continued, "I love you". She sunk back into his arms, waiting for the end to come. He stroked her hair, panicking, he wanted to get her to Kaede's so badly, but she would die before they got there.~  
  
~He did what his instincts told him too and leaned in to kiss her. He suddenly felt extra weight on his body, Kagome had gone limp; she had died. He looked at he as her eyes slowly closed. He yelled, and cried, he had been so stupid! Why hadn't he told Kagome he loved her? Why hadn't he ignored her and gotten her to Kaede's anyway? It was too late now! "Kagome.", he cried, hugging her limp body.  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough...  
  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
  
~Inuyasha glanced at the arrow in her body. It was Kikyou's. He could recognize that arrow anywhere. His whole body ached in pain. For once, he wished Kikyou would go away. He didn't know what to do. How could Kikyou do this to him?  
  
~He hated this so much. He never told Kagome how he felt, all because of Kikyou. He wanted to die, right there.~  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
You're taking over me...  
  
***AHHHHH! ::hysterically crying:: I hope ::sniffle:: you liked ::cough:: it.R&R 


End file.
